In a conventional non-hybrid vehicle, an internal combustion engine serves as the sole source of propulsion. The output of the engine may be generally proportional to depression of an accelerator pedal. When the vehicle operator depresses the accelerator pedal while the vehicle is in Park or Neutral, the operator receives a feedback response from the engine.
Hybrid electric vehicles incorporate an electric machine with the internal combustion engine such that two sources of propulsion are available. This may, for example, provide improved fuel economy compared to a conventional non-hybrid vehicle. A control system in a hybrid electric vehicle may, at times, turn off the engine while remains in operation. It may be particularly beneficial to maintain the engine in a disabled state while the vehicle is in Park or Neutral in order to prevent what would otherwise be wasted output of the engine.